We Were Meant to Be
by kittykat224
Summary: Paige comes to a Degrassi reunion and sees her old love. Will something happen between the two? Will Paige move on from her previous husband and raise her kids with him? Please read and review! A Pinner or Saige....


**Chapter One**

**Seeing you Again**

Paige arrived at Degrassi in her black Lincoln Mercury. She had brought along her three kids but with no husband. Her husband had died that past year, with cancer, leaving a now seven months pregnant Paige to raise three children all on her own. Paige had dated Spinner until they were twenty-one and they almost had gotten married. They had called it off, realizing their love wasn't strong enough, they went their separate ways. Paige was thirty years old and this was the first Degrassi reunion she was attending. There had been a reunion five years ago, she had planned on going, but her daughter was actually born that day. She was excited to see her old friends, she hadn't kept in touch with anyone. No one knew her husband had passed away and that she had three kids and another one on the way.

Paige got out of the car carefully unstrapping her one and a half year old daughter Lindsay out of her car seat. She gently placed her on the ground and got her other kids out of the car, five year old Brooke, and seven year old Eric. She locked the car up and bent over to pick up little Lindsay. Paige put her hand on her aching back.

Across the parking lot Spinner had just gotten out of his car to see a familiar blonde in front of a big SUV. He saw her bending over holding her back and quickly ran over to her.

"Paige?" He asked.

Paige stood up carefully wondering if it was really who she thought it was. "Spinner!" Paige exclaimed attempting to hug her.

"So, wow three kids and you're pregnant!" He said looking at her large stomach.

"Yeah, seven months pregnant." She replied.

"So who's the lucky man?" Spinner asked not knowing what had happened.

Paige looked at the ground, trying not to cry, "He passed away, earlier this year." She said quietly.

"Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"No, it's fine, you had no idea." She told him.

"So, who are these kids?" He asked changing the subject.

"This is Lindsay, she's one and half years old, this is Brooke who's five years old, and this is Eric, my oldest, he's seven. And this little one in here will soon be another girl, Caitlin." Paige said placing her hands on her stomach.

"Cute kids and congratulations on the baby." He said glancing at her stomach again.

"So, have you seen anyone else yet?" Paige asked.

"Nope, not yet." He replied.

She nodded and proceeded to bend over and pick up Lindsay. "Hey be careful." He said placing his hand on her back.

"Thanks." She said standing up, holding Lindsay.

"So how are you doing? Any kids?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually divorced, I got divorced about two years ago, no kids though." Spinner said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Paige said politely.

"No, its fine, my ex was annoying." He said laughing, Paige smiled.

"So how come you weren't at the last reunion?" Spinner questioned.

"Well I was planning on going, but Brooke was actually born early on that day." She said gesturing towards her older daughter.

"Ah, I see. Here let me take your bag." He said reaching towards her arm.

"Thanks so much Spinner." She said, he nodded.

"How about we all go inside?" He asked. She nodded and they all went into Degrassi.

The reunion was held in the spacious gym of the school. Paige looked around and instantly spotted Hazel.

"Hazel!" She exclaimed walking over to her.

"Oh my gosh Paige!" She said hugging her friend.

"You're having a baby!" Hazel said stating the obvious, Jimmy wheeling up behind her, with Ashley and a baby in tow.

"Yeah in two months." Paige replied smiling.

"Who are these other adorable kids?" Ashley asked her old friend.

Paige told everyone about her three children and her soon to be daughter.

"Congratulations." Everyone said.

"So what's this beautiful baby girl's name?" Paige questioned, knowing it was Ashley and Jimmy's.

"This is Makenna, she's six months old." Ashley said showing Paige her daughter.

"She's adorable." Paige remarked.

"Thanks." Jimmy said Ashley handing him is daughter. He smiled.

"So, Hazel, who did you tie the knot with?" Paige asked.

"An amazingly gorgeous man named Tyler, he couldn't make it today because of a business trip." She replied.

"Do you have any kids?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep, they're in here somewhere." She laughed.

"Oh, cool how old?" Paige asked.

"Tyler and I have twin boys who are eight years old, Zach and Nick. We also have a six year old daughter Alyssa." She stated.

A couple of minutes later Paige started roaming around again with Lindsay, Brooke and Eric had run off to play with Hazel's kids. Paige ran into Emma and Peter who had two little girls trailing behind them. Paige and them talked for a bit. By the end of the reunion at 11:30 Paige had seen everyone practically from their grade, even Heather Sinclaire. A lot of them had children.

Just as Paige walked outside to head to her car Spinner stopped her.

"Hey Paige, what hotel are you staying at?" He asked her.

"The Canadian Royal in downtown Toronto, why?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go to breakfast?" He wondered.

"Sure, but do you mind if I bring my kids, I mean I have no one to watch them." She replied.

"Oh of course, I'll pick you guys up at 9:30." He said. He hugged Paige goodbye and they left for their hotels.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!! No flames please!!**


End file.
